Move
by From Pen to Paper
Summary: A quick scene from the Force Unleashed II. SPOILERS  Juno happens to come across the body of the original Starkiller.


**I just had to get this story out of my head. I own nothing. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

He lay there cold and unmoving.

_Move_

He kept repeating that word over and over again in his mind but nothing happened. Nothing ever happened.

His body had been kept in this frozen state for what he guessed was months. Months, had it really been that long? The scientists didn't care that he was still alive as they stripped pieces of his flesh for their experiments. He was relieved when they finally stopped but unnerved because that meant that there had been a success.

He felt all of them, it couldn't be helped, after all they were a sick and twisted version of himself. He felt their frustrations, confusions and deaths. They were all the same, confused about their origins until one caught his attention but before he could probe further the trace of him suddenly vanished. It didn't take him long to guess where the experiment had gone. It did what he would have done, he went to find her.

_Move_

He felt her presence when she first arrived and her fear. He felt his own fear rise inside himself as well. He wished he could move, get up, run to her and wrap his strong arms around her and instantly erase any fear she might have, but he couldn't. When the trace of her faded to where he almost couldn't feel her anymore he panicked and screamed again in his head, _move!_

Then she was safe, and that's all he cared about. He could feel his "brother" with her and was jealous. Couldn't she see that _he_ wasn't him? His heart seemed to race when he felt her coming closer to his location. He heard the door open, light footsteps trailed into the room, and then he heard her breath shiver in the unearthly coldness of the room.

_Juno…_

"So this is where they are keeping you…" he heard her say. Her voice was full of a sadness he never wanted to hear. He could hear her footsteps growing closer to his frozen body full of both of anticipation and hesitation.

_MOVE_

Her voiced quivered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", her voice broke, "I'm sorry".

_Don't be sorry_ He said in his head. Her warm, delicate fingers grazed the exposed skin on his arm. He could only imagine what she was seeing. The raw, red skin of his forearm where they sliced away his skin piece by piece. He felt her comforting lips kiss his battered arm. She closed her fingers around his right hand.

_MOVE! _

He wanted so badly to close his fingers around hers but his body didn't move. He felt her hand leave his and move up to his face. Her hands were so gentle on his face and her breath was near his ear.

"I'm sorry I never told you before because now…"he voice broke out with a sob, "You're gone and you didn't even know how I felt. Galen…I loved you, I still love you. Please forgive me, I know_ he_ isn't really you but if I can have this small piece of you I…I just..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she was crying too hard. Galen didn't want her to cry, not for him at least. A few of her tears fell on his face. Her soft lips met his for a brief instant.

_MOVE!_

Nothing. He stayed motionless while she squeezed his hand for a final time and then her footsteps faded away.

_No…please come back_

"I thought I might find you here" A voice spoke to Juno and it sounded identical to Galen's. Galen knew that _he _was here.

"I just, I mean I thought I might say goodbye…" Her voice broke once again and Galen heard the imposter comfort her in his arms. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air that just hung there.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him finally slicing the still air.

"Yea, just give me a minute"

The door closed behind her.

_I'm here, _Galen said in his head.

"I know, you aren't dead" With these words Galen felt an immediate sense of relief flood through his entire body. Finally he could be released from this prison.

"I know what you want, but I'm sorry", said the clone walking closer to Galen's body. He leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"I'm sorry but I can't share her." The clone walked away while Galen tried desperately to move, to do something.

"This one's another defective clone, get rid of him," Galen heard the clone say to what he assumed was some of the rebels. The clone walked out the door. Leaving Galen behind to be destroyed.

Galen once again yelled desperately in his mind, _MOVE, MOVE, MOVE GALEN._

But he stayed motionless as strangers prepared to end his life not knowing they were killing the very hero they were fighting for. Galen whispered in his head once more.

_move_


End file.
